Artemis Donut/The Tech Room
Here is the storage cupboard for my existing characters, characters I want to make in the future, and vague ideas I had one day. Enjoy! Existing Baos Merana Little- the next (or not!) Rusalka from'' ...Rusalka''. 2nd year. Desdemona Schicksal- the next Devil from The Peasant and the Devil. 3rd year, even though she shouldn't be. Damien Schicksal- the next Devil from... *sigh* The Tailor Who Sold His Soul to the Devil. 3rd year, at least he's convinced so. Coppola Fantoche- the next Coppélia from um. Coppélia. 3rd year. Baos That Don't Exist But Should Iridiclervaux "Clerval" Aurelius *He's the next King Chameleon from King Chameleon and the Animals. 4th year. his family is Nigerian though he and his immediate family travel a lot and mostly reside in Germany/Grimmany/whereever EAH is located. **explanation: african chameleon found in this specific region called the sahel, his tale is also west african. which country fits both of those criteria? boom. **Name explanation: Iridiclervaux is a made up word. "Iri" brings to mind Iris, aka goddess of rainbows aka colors because ehhh chameleon. "Ridic" is like. ridicule aka what the chameleon DESERVED for being an asshole. Clervaux is a town in luxembourg?? it just looks cool and also it needed to be similar to clerval. **Aurelius is apparently the name of a Roman emperor but I did not know that. It was not intentional. "Au" brings to mind the gold. It's a metal, and a color. Kings are probably rich, kings probably have gold? Um Marcus Aurelius was the last ruler of Pax Romana. **Clerval has nothing to do with anything, but he's the pretty alright friend from frankenstein so. Clerval's his nickname and he goes by it because he hates how ridiculously long his name is. *His magic touch is the best, I literally gave him a chameleon story because I so desperately wanted someone with this magic touch. It's just being able to change his appearance (hair and eyes reallys) at his whims (and by accident sometimes) and I love it. has braces that he puts multi colored rubber bands into. **Awful fashion sense just to add to the fire. but that means i can make him wear whatever he wants. *A nice and polite guy, but unlike Damien he isn't boring at all (burn). **Despite being an amazing person overall, he doesn't feel like a parental figure of any kind. ***This is mostly because he creates this distance between himself and everyone. He's really nice but unapproachable because people feel like he's too good for them/being fake/has better things to do/doing well by himself. He's in the headlines a lot for like. making an ecologically beneficial improvement to Book End or saving a child from a bridge or whatnot. ***He tries to be super virtuous and fair beause he doesn't want to become like his destiny. some people think he's fake because of their destiny stigma. he gets a little caught up in the whole "i need to prove that i'm a good person thing" when he was younger but he's chillaxed on that now. He helps people cause he's a sunshine man *Has a fear of abandonment, kinda resentful towards his destiny but a royal neverthless. He tries to make a lot of friends but most only regard him as an aquaintance and he's never hung out in any particular crowd long enough and he doesn't want to be suffocating so. He's just lonely. *Likes sports! Used to do track and field but got really sad at all the cheating jokes made at him and got unfairly disqualified once so he quit in 3rd year. He still jogs to keep in shape and is generally just good at any sport you throw him in. *He's very domestic person but he cannot cook for the life of him. But he's good at cleaning (and gets ">:0 im disappointed" if you don't) and sewing. Too bad he applies his sewing skills in the worst possible way by making the ugliest clothes possible. *POWERFUL QUALITIES: Sweet, Neat (sparkle), and Upbeat ()! *he thinks damien's cute and is currently trying to get to know him better. damien's completely oblivious. *favorite food is danishes! because of an old joke Copernicus "Cap" Cappy.png Diff horn types.jpeg Capdoodles.jpeg *the next Devil from yet another Devil story. Could be for Snow Queen, could be for the Jack O'Lantern. 4th year. *his name is actually copernicus but some stuff happened during the memory wipe so he only calls himself cap. *Cool design. I think. **I wanted to go with a suit n' tie business man look but i feel like that's been done to death with my characters (eyeballs mermer and damien) soooo **Dressed like a 1950's schoolboy on minimalist instagram ***suspenders, wide collars, shorts and knee socks, suit jackets with shorts, ??? like a kid detective. but also off the shoulder stuff, newspaper prints, typewriter font shirts, etc *Personality wise he's very clumsy and eager? he feels trustworthy, though he isn't, but he is indeed genuinely up to help people. **The reason he wants to help is for his job. Money is the motivator. he gets paid more the more deals he makes. And because helping people in need makes him feel good about himself. wrong reasons but he's not super aware of that? he doesn't do it maliciously at least. *He's a bit desperate to prove himself, and he's relatively young compared to the likes of Desi and Damien. He tries to be professional and stay composed all the time but it doesn't really work. **"Wish granting" power isn't as strong as Desi, and he needs an EQUAL exchange. He's a lot more fair because of this. His binding powers literally do not work if he's scamming someone or they're scamming him. Also, he can bind contracts between people, not just himself and others. ***He's able to marry people because of this! *Backstory time: Cap lived in a remote, busy, overcrowded city and worked in a textile factory. They were losing money fast and couldn't afford to pay him anymore. This, coupled with a other issues weakened his immune system, and he had no way of getting help. He died of hypothermia on a Wednesday in February. Some higher management demon in Hell decided he was qualified enough for a dealmaking position and so wiped some select memories and made him a dealmaking demon. He would go on to recieve praises from his seniors and an employee of the month award, and of course his destiny. *POWERFUL QUALITIES: Cryptic, Optimistic, and Opportunistic! Ilandere "Dery" White *the next white doe from Rusalka. 4th year. literally does not care about destiny so she's a royal. *older twin *Merana's roommate! Merana is gay for her but she's probably going to be straight dfvgbhj *the tea with Dery and Adoette is that they were originally D-list charmings (ill have to think of their charming names whoops) until their father married into the White family. aka, Apple White's aunt. Yippee! *their parents subsequently kind of used their status as part of the White family to search for destinies to give their children. This is basically the reason why the DCA happened and Merana got her destiny in the first place. *Ilandere was originally the princess charming but now she's the white doe **She wanted to fix the bond between her and Adoette (calls her some nickname idk what i can get from Adoette god) and tried to appease her by swapping destinies with her. That made things worse whoops! **especially because the princes dies?? Dery didn't do this on purpose though (or did she?) *Part of the popular crowd ehhhh kinda. she has a small clique of her own and has her fair share of suitors. pretty good on the social ranks, could pose a threat to the "pyramid of popularity" or w/e. *personality-wise a lot of people think she's airheaded. really chill and has no worries for the future since she has a life of comfort waiting for her. She's extremely nice but she isn't above doing immoral things. Middle-good in terms of morality (same with adoette, except adoette is not as nice). *PQ: Dazzling, Sociable, Adoette White *the next prince (???) from Rusalka. 4th year. *conflicted as all hell roybel mess. *younger twin *hates her sister for giving up her destiny because she doesn't like being patronized. *I LOVE HAVING MEAN AND SPITEFUL OCS so I will make her as >:( as I can. **awful snobby rich girl, actually just awkward and lashes out to cope. love and hate her! *Doesn't actually mind Merana that much, but Merana avoids her since they have an awkward ass romance planned out. *PQ: Competitive (running man), Solitary (lock), Resentful (snake) Ieso Solanoideae *the next Captain Dapertutto from the Tales of Hoffmann. 1st year. *She's a die-hard royal. *gets in an accident after destiny and becomes an android so she gets a cool mecha upgrade *has a lot of confidence in herself. it's far from arrogance, she just believes in her own abilities a lot and tbh that's valid *super righteous, stickler for rules so she's fine with a villainous destiny and going through with it even though she says she's virtuous. *Lawful (scales), Virtuous (angel wings), Defensive (bow and arrow) *she's swiss! because of an old joke Iesosketch.jpg|a sketch of what she looks like! Iesosketchcolored.png|the same sketch, but colored Weird glitchy ieso.png|glitchy ieso Oldiesos.jpeg|a bunch of ieso doodles i found The Unnamed and Unplanned But I Have Art So??? Doritoconcept.jpeg|she scream Doritoconcept2.jpeg|I actually really like this idk Dorito Nose and Dorito Hair *I call her Dorito Nose and Dorito Hair because she's quite pointy! *This may end up Adoette's design, actually. *Imagining an orange-pink sunset color scheme. Elle Woods Ripoff *I'm not sure why I call her this, because her design doesn't really scream Elle Woods to me. The personality I imagined for her might have something to do with that, though. *this could end up as Ilandere's design actually. hmmm Other Concepts The next Jezibab or w/e from Rusalka DER SANDMANN KIDS A DR. COPPELIUS!! PLEASE I NEED IT (@brain) More coppelia kids while we're at it tbh a character who's entire look is inspired by "Face" Someone named Chiara cause I think that's a cool name Yutu/Jade Rabbit Kid *Name- i have one character and it is 朔 shuo4, meaning first day of lunar month. her friends all call her Shua like joshua even though that's not her english name. *1st year, Jan 21st bday, Capricorn. Reason is, lunar new year is like Aquarius central but I go :/ no let's go Capricorns and jan 21st is the only one that's both so myeh! *makes elixir of immortality for immortals and medicine for humans **her dad focuses on plastic surgery cause. elixir of immortality. he makes trips to earth cause he's also caring for his parents at their moon home and developing beauty products. **her mom is also a rabbit person but from earth. she started the skincare company, also developing products at home. their family is most motably known for their jade rollers that "help your skin glow just like the moon reflects light!" **grandparents did the rabbit biz, has a lot of good stories that they tell our character. *Bright-eyed bushy-tailed village kid who really likes food, making food, sharing food. Literally a grandma that makes you eat even if you're full. *a little awkward, but has a good heart, very hospitable *views everything through rose-tinted glasses. thinks in a black and white mentality, and believes that all people are good until they become villains, in which they're completely irredeemable. **grew up on the moon, had no company except stories for a long time, so she's very excited to interact with people *big on celebrations and festivities, and goes all out (she and destiny are probably friends haha go ask wise for interac) *tall cause there's no gravity on the moon *really hyped and wants to go into genetics research. **specifically, genetic disease research cause jade rabbit makes medicine Citrus Misses *A TRIO BASED ON ORANGES!!- everyone has their trios and i want a trio and more importantly they GOTTA BE BASED ON ORANGES. i want fruit kids yo! *each one is stylistically based off of well. you know *Like all trios, they're color-coded. To stand out (and because there's really only so many colors), their concept is that they can wear whatever colors, so long as they don't overlap with each other at any given point in time. *They're fun, always doing fun activities, spreading cheer. Clement Charming *Clement is an adjective, sounds like clementine. Oldest of the group. Distinguished lesbian. *I'm imagining that one hairstyle that's like round bunches of hair held by ties? *medium length black hair with bangs, dark brown eyes, shortest of the group *Destiny is Stella from The Tales of Hoffmann, the prima donna opera singer! she was born into the role as the previous stella (her father) married her mother, a b-list charming. her father used to be married to the previous lindorf, though they never had children. she died/disappeared and he remarried. **she loves singing and is really good at it so she's fine with this destiny. soprano! **royal personally, but beliefs are with rebels. and her friendos are rebels too. *like her name suggests, she's calm. has a ton of patience but has a playful side, when she wants to relax from being serious all the time. unwavering confidence, cannot be shaken. she's not as aggressive as chiara but her stubbornness can be surprising. *may 7th bday Chiara Bergamot *middle child of the group, though she's often mistaken for the oldest because she's cool and classy. *very long golden hair that's precariously styled in curls and over a shoulder, light tan, tallest too, dark green eyes *the next Giulietta from The Tales of Hoffmann. falls into her magic touch where she's extremely gorgeous. **She does modeling and likes the attention! **family is p high level royalty, from a kingdom known for their citrus crops. enchanted as a kid so people were drawn to her constantly. she became famous as a kid model. some scouting fairytale authority (it's dorothy hush hush) saw her and went hmmm yeah sure cause the previous giulietta died without children. **Chiara accepted the dying destiny with grace as she was taught to, though when the situation arose she aligns as rebel. Her family pressured her to take the destiny (they're not really close but they have tons of power over her) as she only wanted to continue her modeling career. **unfortunately, she gets a lot of suitors and she's already happy with her bf and gf. **her name chiara is associated with light, and giulietta assists dapertutto in stealing reflections and shadows in exchange for diamonds. all these things are assosicated with light. bergamot is a type of orange, aka the thing her kingdom is famous for. *she avoided ieso at first, but they became friends later. currently, their relationship is strained after a discussion on destiny because ieso insists on going through with destiny. *gets annoyed easily, just a lil bit spoiled. but she's headstrong, confident, unafraid to stand up for what she believes in. means well but because of her family background she just doesn't understand when she's being insensitive. super generous though, and probably the most studious out of all three, though clement gets the best grades. *used to be cheer captain until faybelle toddled along. has intense rivalry with her as vice captain. *september 14 bday *PQ: Enchanting, Pomelo Adagea *the youngest! younger by a year, and july 31st bday *short hair, dyed soft orangey pink?? medium brown skin, bright chartreuse eyes *the next Antonia from The Tales of Hoffmann. **she was originally signed onto a record label as a budding child artist and got scouted (by guess who?) because of her voice and economic situation. Her family was struggling so she gladly accepted, not knowing she was targeted especially for this reason. **got very dismayed at the dying part, of which she was informed of later. aligns with rebels. **Pomelo is a type of citrus, and the "melo" part brings to mind melody, music, singing, which antonia does. Her friends call her Melo. She's actually from Chiara's kingdom. They had a rough relationship at first because Pomelo would constantly be too formal with her but now they're close. **Adagea is a made up word. Ok so some backstory: Act 2 of The Tales of Hoffman is based on The Cremona Violin by Hoffmann, in which Crespel is a violin maker. kinda. A violin's strings are tuned to four different notes, the letters of which are G, A, D, E. Her last name only contains those letters. Adagea also resembles adagio, a word referring to music performed in slow tempo. *energetic, goes too far with her jokes sometimes, but very timid when you first meet her. She's gotten used to having a destiny now, but growing up her family didn't have money so she's super careful with spending. very environmentally conscious too. Protective and loyal, but to the point where she'll refuse to believe that her friends or family could ever do wrong. she's pretty self conscious, always fussing about how she looks and how she acts, trying to portray a more elegant side to her. *germaphobe!! has a fear of being sick ever since she learned of her destiny. she always has hand sanitizer and alcohol wipes on her. *this is also why she doesn't like to sing often, and was selectively mute until she went to a witch and made sure she would be indestructible until destiny time. backfired slightly, she feels no pain now and almost passed out from a large cut once. *a cheerleader! EAHsona *frog girl, raincoat and umbrella, green lilypad skirt *from these aesop frog fables: http://www.frogsonice.com/froggy/tales/aesop.shtml *and 5 little speckled frogs: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Five_Little_Speckled_Frogs *doesn't mind their story (except the dying parts, cause that's like, uncool), doesn't mind the rebels, chose neutral for the green *leaves messes everywhere *extremely affectionate towards friends and enjoys clinging on to people *has some froggy powers, which they use to scale walls, snatch things, and jump over people's heads. Snack Company (name pending *guy who started it made a deal with desi to make his snacks famous *overnight success *snacks modeled after asian junk food stuff *logo/mascot is puppy nomming away Charming Babes? *Eglantine Charming- a fake charming. eglantine sounds like an adjective but it's actually the plant sweetbrier. uhhh angst and also other E charming kids. eggplantine. *Egregious Charming- egregious now means outstandingly bad but used to mean outstandingly good so?? poor kid *Other Es- Essential, Encouraging, Entrepreneurial, Energetic, Endearing, Enigmatic, Esteemed, Enthusiastic, Entertaining, Enthralling, Epicurean, etc. so many E kids *The V Charmings- Victorious, Venerable, Vivacious, Vigorous, Virtuous. Venny and Virch are twins?? *The Y charmings??- Youthful? *The Z charmings- Zealous, Zen, Zesty(???), Category:Subpages